You Saved Me Again
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Akhirnya Rukia mengakui, bahwa Ichigo adalah seseorang yang hebat. Seorang shinigami yang hebat.. - BASED ON BLEACH: FADE TO BLACK, RnR please!


Based on Bleach movie 3: **Fade to Black, I Call Your Name**

A lil' fic by Mizuhashi Azumi

- **You Saved Me Again **-

**Bleach© Tite Kubo**

On this fic: Some Rukia's POV, spoiler dialog

* * *

**Petunjuk:**

**. . . . .** (5 titik tebal): jeda lama dalam satu dialog seorang tokoh

* * *

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**Hari sudah malam. Sekarang, Rukia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Setelah lelah melalui hari yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kebimbangan. Rukia masih saja teringat dengan Homura dan Shizuku, dua bersaudara yang pernah hidup dengannya sewaktu dia belum menjadi shinigami. Betapa sedihnya dia, ketika mereka baru saja dipertemukan, namun perpisahan datang begitu cepat.

"Homura.. Shizuku.. aku akan selalu mengingat kalian..", kata Rukia penuh dengan rasa sedih.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara memanggilnya dari depan pintu kamarnya. Suara itu adalah salah seorang pelayan keluarga Kuchiki.

"Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama ingin anda menemuinya di ruang doa.", kata pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana.", jawab Rukia, dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan merapikan pakaiannya. Setelah dirasa rapi, dia segera pergi ke ruang doa.

--x--

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, nii-sama?"

Rukia segera menghampiri Byakuya yang sedang berdoa kepada seluruh almarhum keluarga Kuchiki yang sudah meninggal. Rukia berdiri disamping Byakuya, ikut berdoa juga. Lalu, dia menatap foto kakak kandungnya. Hatinya terasa sesak, ketika tahu kakak kandungnya itu rela mencarinya mati-matian tanpa mempedulikan kesehatannya. Sungguh ironis baginya.

Byakuya yang telah berdoa, berjalan hingga pintu ruang doa. Dia menjawab tanpa melihat Rukia, "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?", balas Rukia yang masih menatap foto Hisana dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa.. kau memberikan kekuatan shinigami kepada Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Rukia sedikit terenyak mendengarnya, dia menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sendiri pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia bisa memberikan kekuatan shinigami kepada Ichigo?

"Entahlah.. aku hanya merasa, dia adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi shinigami."

* * *

Aku cukup bingung mendengar pertanyaan Nii-sama. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia bertanya hal itu kepadaku, padahal aku tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu. Aku ingin membiarkan semuanya berlalu, tapi..

Benar jawabanku untuk Nii-sama. Ichigo.. ya, Ichigo adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi shinigami. Aku salut mendengar tekadnya, dia ingin melindungi keluarganya dan orang yang dia sayangi. Dengan kekuatan shinigami itulah, dia mulai menggunakannya untuk melindungi. Tanpa peduli dia harus terluka parah atau bisa dibilang, dia pun rela mati untuk itu.

Dia sudah menolong keluarganya, teman-temannya, bahkan shinigami yang ada di Soul Socety dan Seiretei ini. Dia juga yang menolong Nii-sama dari pikiran beku yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengakar di dalam dirinya. Aku bersyukur, bersyukur sekali. Dia memang hebat. Meskipun dia dalam wujud shinigami, tapi hatinya masihlah hati manusia.

Dia.. juga sudah menolongku untuk kesekian kalinya. Entahlah, aku merasa dia memang orang bertekad kuat yang kutemui. Aku pun sedikit mengingat, ketika aku dibawa Homura dan Shizuku beberapa hari lalu, dan bertemu dengan Ichigo. Tapi, aku pun lupa padanya..

* * *

"_**Apa yang kau bicarakan, Rukia? Ini aku, Ichigo!"**_

"_**Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?!"**_

"_**Rukia.. kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Hei, Rukia! Ini aku, Ichigo!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Aku.. saat itu benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Meskipun aku sedikit mengingat Ichigo dalam pikiranku, tapi itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Sakit sekali. Namun, disaat aku hampir mengingatnya..

* * *

"_**Shingami, biar aku dengar sekali lagi.. namamu."**_

"_**Kurosaki Ichigo."**_

"_**Kurosaki.. Ichigo..!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Ketika itu, aku merasa tubuhku dirasuki sesuatu. Rasanya sakit, bertambah sakit ketika mereka berdua memasuki tubuhku. Dan sejak itu, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi..

* * *

"_**Hentikan!"**_

**. . . . .**

"_**Rukia, kumohon, sadarlah! Ini aku, Ichigo!"**_

**. . . . .**

"_**Ingatlah, Rukia!!"**_

**--x--**

"_**Bunuh dia! Ayo bunuh shinigami itu!"**_

"_**Aku datang, Rukia! Kali ini aku akan meminjamkan kekuatan padamu!"**_

. . . . .

"_**Bukalah matamu, Rukia!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Waktu tersadar, tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa aku dipeluk olehnya. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu maksudnya. Lalu, kulihat dua bersaudara tersebut terbaring tak berdaya. Waktu itu, aku belum mengingat namanya.

* * *

"_**Kau tidak sendirian. Orang yang berharga bagimu adalah orang selalu ada bersamamu."**_

**. . . . .**

"_**Aku telah mengingat nama kalian.. Homura dan Shizuku. Jika disatukan, bermakna cahaya yang kuat. **_

_**

* * *

**_Dan sungguh, aku menangis saat mengucapkannya. Begitu banyak kenangan yang terlupa dalam diriku. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka..

* * *

"_**Selamat tinggal.. Rukia.."**_

"_**Homura! Shizuku! Jangan pergi! Hei!"**_

**. . . . .**

"_**Homura! Shizuku! Jawab aku! Jawab aku!!"**_

_**

* * *

**_Sejak itu, aku tak bisa melupakan mereka. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mereka, aku tahu itu. Tapi, Ichigo sedikit menghilangkan rasa sedihku.

* * *

"_**Hah.. kau menyelamatkanku lagi."**_

"_**Kau yang telah menyelamatkanku terlebih dahulu." **_

**. . . . .**

"_**Kau tahu, jika kematian bukan akhir bagi kita, mungkin pertemuan itu adalah sebuah permulaan. Dan itu sudah terikat sejak lama." **_

**. . . . .**

"_**Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi jika sudah sekali hubungan itu terikat, maka tidak akan pernah lenyap. Jadi, jika kita melupakan semuanya, maka hubungan itu akan kembali muncul. Seperti kau dan dua bersaudara itu."**_

"_**Iya."**_

"_**Sampai jumpa. Aku pergi duluan, Shingami."**_

"_**Aku bukan shinigami.."**_

**. . . . .**

"_**Aku.. Kuchiki Rukia."**_

_**

* * *

**_Rukia tersenyum kepada Byakuya, "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Byakuya menatapnya bingung, tapi tatapan itu dialihkan kembali ke luar. Byakuya membalas, "Aku tidak mengerti jawabanmu. Tapi, jika kau merasa itu adalah jawaban yang tepat bagimu, aku terima."

Kemudian, Byakuya pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berada di ruang doa. Rukia menatap Byakuya yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Setelah itu, dia menatap foto Hisana lekat-lekat. Dia mengelus foto itu dan tersenyum. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruang doa. Sejenak, dia menatap ke langit malam yang diterangi oleh bulan purnama. Cahayanya menerangi sedikit halaman yang ada di depan ruang doa. Rukia melihat bulan yang terang itu, sambil tersenyum.

"Ichigo.. terima kasih. Kau sungguh hebat."

Dan, Rukia pun meninggalkan ruang doa tersebut.

**=END=**

**

* * *

**Eheuy! Yang udah nonton Fade to Black, pasti tahu kalimat-kalimat yang aku kasih _**italic**_**.** Wkwkwk!

YAHOO~! Azumi dapet inspirasi lagi nih setelah nonton Fade to Black! xD sumpah, pas Rukia nangis karena Homura ma Shizuku mati, aku juga ikutan nangis tahu! **T_T** dan di scene itulah, aku dapet ide buat bikin fic. Dan.. ini fic IchiRuki ke-3 ku lho! **v^o^v** tapi.. kayaknya bukan IchiRuki deh, hehe.. dan maaf klo alurnya kecepetan, namanya juga little fic. Hehe.. dan.. maaf klo rada gaje ya.. **m(_ _ )m **

Ah iya, maaf juga klo... GARIS PEMBATASNYA KEBANYAKAN! **T.T **-nangis sesengukan- kan biar bisa bedain scene-nya gitu. Kira-kira, yang bagus pake apa ya? -lho?-**  
**

Selain itu, lagi-lagi yang menginspirasi adalah.. YA! PARA **PLURKAHOLIC**! Pas DVD FtB (singkat ya) rilis alias tanggal 30 September kemarin, anak-anak Plurk para ngomongin FtB sampe tengah malem! Apalagi **Yumemiru Reirin** yang ngasih spoiler gila-gilaan di Plurk ma FB, wakakakak! Dan lebih rame lagi karena ada **kuro lunatic**, **bakaMirai**, **Mega Pikachu-nyo**, **Nahoko Morinozuka**, **Himeka-Hikari Kamisa**, **Yuura**, dan semuanya yang ikut konferensi gila-gilaan di Plurk pas rilisnya DVD FtB. YAHOO~! **xD** –heboh bener nih anak-

Mau ikutan heboh kayak kita, kayak Plurkaholic? Ikutan Plurk dong~! Trus add kita-kita ya! HAHA! –berasa artis, dibantai author sekampung-

O ya, udah pada nonton Fade to Black belum? Klo belum, kalian bisa klik link yang ada di profilku. Udah di-English Subbed kok! Jadi enjoy aja nontonnya ya! **^_^b**

Ah, lupa! Tanggal 15 Oktober kan **VIVA FFN**, jadi yang mau ikutan jangan lupa ya~ untuk info lebih lengkapnya, silakan klik link di profilku. Oke? **^.^**

Thanks for the media: OST of Bleach Movie 3 Fade to Black. **Koyoi, Tsuki ga Miezutomo** by **Porno Graffitti **(ini lagu ku-repeat trus pas bikin ini, sampe joged-joged sendiri -gak penting buk-)

Yosh! Sekian dulu fic dariku kali ini. Mungkin, pas VIVA FFN aku bakal publish fic baru. Mungkin ya.. hehe! Dan maaf klo AN-nya lagi-lagi panjang dan maaf klo fic ini jelek, buruk, cacat, aneh, dan apa aja deh –mulai kumat- **m(_ _ )m**

**Thanks for RnR!**

Mizuhashi Azumi


End file.
